


Just Your Voice

by official_marcos_corpse



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Pokespe - Freeform, Preciousmetalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_marcos_corpse/pseuds/official_marcos_corpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Silver. One day, an accident caused him to go blind. It's tough, being blind. He chooses Gold as a caretaker and adjusts to his life. M/M yaoi.One shot. It might have moved too fast? It could probably used more work but eh. Constructive criticism appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Voice

Gold POV  
Silver was my best friend. Our friendship goes back all the way to elementary school. We trusted each other. Hell, we were roommates! But, he had an accident. It changed our lives forever. This caused him to go blind. He could no longer see.  
When I was waiting in his hospital room, he woke up. He went apeshit.   
"What the fuck happened to me, Gold," he screamed, "Why are my eyes not working right dammit!"  
"Silver! Wait, calm down!"  
"How can I calm down?! I can barely see!" I swear, the whole hospital wing must have heard. I had no choice. I told Silver the truth. The accident, his condition, everything. He didn't take it very well.  
I heard the doctor's footsteps but his sister, Blue, told him to wait. I was thankful for that. Silver needed some time to process all of this. Losing something like that is hard.  
"I can't believe this Gold," he sobbed, "goddammit!" His face pointed to the ceiling, with tears strolling down the red head's face.  
"I'm sorry Silver but, you gotta face the truth."  
"I'll leave you with Blue. She knows a little bit more about what happened to you." I was reaching for the door but I hear Silver.  
"No. Wait. Don't go. Can you stay here Gold," Silver requested.  
"Um, sure. I can stay, yah. But until visitors hours are over 'kay Silv?"  
"Yah. Thanks Gold. I appreciate you staying," he said. "So, what happened while I was out? Is Blue here? You said she was here. Where is she," he continued.  
"Yah she's holding up your doctor. She's probably getting some more info about what happened. Christ, you scared the hell outta us, Silver."  
"Sorry," he sighed, "so I'm gonna have to not see anyone's face anymore then?" His face looked gruesome. He was so sad. Deppressed more like it. I don't really blame him. After all, he lost his eyesight. That's a huge blow.  
"Yah. I'm sorry for your eyes Silver," I emphasized, "I'll have to leave, Silver. But, I'll let Blue come in." I opened the door and saw that the doctor left.  
"How long will his eyesight be gone, Blue," I whispered. She leaned on the wall, on the brink of tears. I understood what that meant.   
"He's waiting for you inside. Silver would want to see you." I ushered her over to the medical room and left the premises.  
I rode my car all the way to my apartment. I went through enough hell today. I unlocked the door and went in, jumped the couch, and watched some cartoons. I couldn't believe it as much as I wanted too. How could I?! Silver, my best friend, roommate, went blind! How could I react to that? When I first heard, I thought it was a joke. It wasn't. But I wanted it to be. I felt so bad. I couldn't do anything to help Silver at all! He'd have to rely on someone to fucking dress himself! Although I could be his caretaker, I shrugged off the thought. He'd probably just have Blue take care of him. They're siblings after all. After blowing through a few episodes I took a well needed nap.  
The following weeks were hard on both Silver and me. Thankfully he didn't receive any other injuries, so the doctor released him pretty quick.   
When I went to pick him up I was surprised. He actually chose me to be his caretaker! Silver mentioned that it would be less awkward since we were already roommates. It made sence, yah.  
But, I can tell being blind has been hard on him. He couldn't see any of our faces anymore. Some nights, he cries in his sleep. When that happens, I can't help but blame myself for all this. Suvivor's guilt I think is what this is called?   
Silver POV  
Living blind isn't easy. I have to maneuver using sound, its harder that it seems. But, I got used to it. At this point, Gold has been pretty good at taking care of my health. Be it physical or emotional. One thing I missed is being able to read. But that's what braille is for, right?   
"I'll be heading out to buy somethings okay Silver?"  
"Can I come with," I requested.  
"I guess. But, you gotta hold my hand. I don't want you to get lost, okay," he asked worriedly.  
"Yah, I get it Gold."  
"Alright." He held my hand and led me to his car. We drove until we reached the store. Gold led the way, saying that we needed some cooking supplies and milk. I couldn't see any of them, but I could tell that people were giving us looks.  
"Ha! Gaaaaaaayyy!", someone yelled. Gold told me to ignore them, and so I did. They didn't know my situation, so I let it slide. For now.  
"Faaags!!", someone else yelled over the aisle. I could tell it was a different person this time because of their voice. At this point, Gold's grip tightened. I could tell that he was pissed. I didn't say anything, not wanting to anger Gold further. When we were waiting near the register, someone screamed.  
"Hey everyone! Look at that! Two gays!" Some people laughed, I bet some of them stayed silent. Gold's grip became even tighter. He was really angry.  
"Fuck off!"  
"You don't belong here!" They yelled at us all the way until we got to the car. When we got in, Gold comforted me as best he could.  
"Dont mind them, Silver. They don't know."  
"I know."  
"I should've done something, right? Something to at least get them to shut up." Gold had dissapointment written in his voice.  
"No. Your decision was pretty good. If you lashed out, things would have escalated. I know how hard it must have been when they said that stuff. You're not used to bottling up your anger like that," I reassured him. When we got home, Gold closed the door roughly. He was really angry.   
"Gold, what's wrong?", I ask.  
"They insulted you, Silver! You! My best friend! I couldn't let that happen, but I did," Gold admitted. I walked to him, all six feet of him.  
"Did you not hear what I said, dumbass?! I said it was fine. I can take stuff like that. If I handled being blind, I can handle anything." I hugged him, to make him feel better. He needed it.  
"Thanks Silver. I appreciate that," Gold remarked.  
"No problem." The rest of the day went smooth. The next day I asked Gold something pretty personal. Maybe I asked because I was blind? I don't know. But I did.  
"Will I ever find someone special?"  
"Of course you will. Even if you''re blind, you have unique qualities. You look great, you got a nice personality, and even got a little attitude. Plus, you got nice eyes." Gold stopped there realizing how much he described me. I couldn't believe it! Gold, he, he liked me! Me! The ever stoic Silver!   
"Gold. By the way you said that, anyone could tell that you like me. From the personality to the eyes, anyone could." He denied it at first, but gave up after some of his protests.  
"Sorry Silver. You probably don't want me as your caretaker after that, do you?"  
"No. I think having someone that really cares for me is fine to be a caretaker. With all you've done for me, I've actually liked you. A lot. Besides, the main reason I chose you was that I felt something more towards you."  
"Oh really! Then what part of me do you like," Gold snickered, curiosity taking over.  
"Just your voice. It's annoying, but sweet. I like hearing it everyday. So, promise me Gold," he ushered forward, "don't ever stop talking." He then held my hand and kissed it with his lips. It felt pretty good actually.  
"Of course, Silver. But, really? Just my voice?"  
"No there's more, but I won't say." Gold tickled me, trying to make me fess up. Eventually, I stopped the tickle fight with a kiss. After a few minutes, we stopped. Both of us were panting, gasping for air.  
"I love you. I love your voice. Your personality. And I can still remember that I liked your eyes. Even If I can't see them, I love their amber shine," I whispered to his ear. Life could be better if I had my eyes, but with Gold, he's my eyes now.


End file.
